Spectroscopic analysis conducted in a down hole environment is subject to several drawbacks. The first involves the typical conditions imposed on the instrumentation, namely: high temperature, high pressure, and lots of vibration. The second is that the composition of fluid being analyzed often varies a great deal with temperature and pressure. Finally, spectral signals received from the fluid components tend to be rather broad, so that relatively few discrete component signals in the complex mixture can be isolated, leading to a high level of interference. To compound this latter problem, the most common method of dealing with harsh conditions down hole is to use spectroscopic analysis components that are robust, but inherently sensitive to multiple interferents. In summary, spectroscopic fluid analysis down hole does not lend itself to discrete analysis, the choice of spectroscopic components can magnify the problem, and even when these limitations are overcome, the matrix dependent response of the fluid can change dramatically when environmental conditions change.